


Flowers

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evanstan Week 2021, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris has been taking a lot of walks past his new neighbour's house. When Dodger destroys his flowerbeds they finally talk.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Evanstan Week is finally here! I'm super excited to share my first fill! I picked the prompt Dodger for Day 1. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. My apologies for any mistakes! I hope people enjoy this 💕

Chris can’t help but smile whenever he sees his new neighbour working in his front yard. The man is simply stunning and Chris is just a man - he just has to look. Today his new neighbour - Sebastian as Chris had learned during their brief introduction a few weeks ago - is wearing the shortest shorts Chris has ever seen and he isn’t wearing a shirt. He has a gorgeous set of abs and a generally beautiful physique. It’s taking Chris a lot of effort not to drool. And if he’s been walking Dodger a little more frequently… well that’s between him and Dodger, isn’t it? 

Sebastian waves at him and says, “hi,” in a cheerful voice. He’s got such a lovely voice too, Chris thinks. 

He waves back with what must be his sappiest smile. He’s about to start walking again when Dodger begins to pull on his leash and drags himself free. He rushes straight into Sebastian’s flowerbeds and begins to dig before Chris can even say no. 

He winces. “I’m so sorry,” Chris says, “I bet everyone says this but he usually doesn’t do that, I swear." 

"It’s fine,” Sebastian says, “kinda was wondering whether I should leave them in or not anyway… But if you wanna make it up to me, how about a cup of coffee?" 

"Yeah, okay, I can do coffee,” Chris says, “now?" 

"If you’ve got time… unless your dog needs his walk?” Sebastian asks. 

“I’ve been dragging him on a lot of walks recently. To be honest, I think he might be happy to not have to walk again,” Chris says, “my place?" 

"Sure let me just put on a shirt,” Sebastian gestures to his house, “you live that way, right? In that farmhouse?" 

Chris nods. "Yeah, see you in a few?” He asks. 

Sebastian puts his thumbs up and heads inside. Chris pulls Dodger out of the flowerbed - to his dog’s dismay - and takes him home. He gets a pot of coffee started and hums underneath his breath. This is the longest he has spoken to Sebastian and it makes him feel giddy inside. Chris thinks even his high school crushes didn’t make him act this ridiculous. There’s just something about Sebastian that fills Chris’s stomach with butterflies and makes his heart flutter faster. He’s never felt this way before. It’s strange but elating. Of course, it’s probably never going to turn into anything. If Chris is lucky they will become friends but he has learned, despite being a romantic at heart, not to hope for more. 

The last drops of coffee drip into the pot just as Sebastian knocks on the kitchen door. Now covered up (regretfully) in a pretty floral shirt. He pulls it off well. Makes it look very sophisticated. Chris likes it. Though he’s pretty sure he likes everything about Sebastian right now. 

He lets him in. Dodger is excited to see Sebastian now that he’s not distracted by flowers and dirt and bumps his head into Sebastian’s legs until Sebastian begins to pet him. 

“Aren’t you a good boy, mhm,” Sebastian coos, “yes you are. So pretty too. Bet your daddy is real proud of you." 

"When he’s not destroying the neighbor’s garden,” Chris grins. 

“All forgiven and forgotten,” Sebastian smiles, “got a cup of coffee and some company out of it so we’re all good. Besides, I’d been looking for an excuse to talk to you. I see the two of you walk by every day so Dodger just gave me that little push I needed.” 

Chris’s cheeks turn red. “So you noticed that,” he says, “I…uh… wanted to talk to you as well but I wasn’t sure how. Saw you working in your garden but I didn’t have the courage to just walk up to you. So I guess Dodger helped us both out.” 

“He did,” Sebastian says, “and I’m glad. Maybe I’m reading this wrong but… you seem like a lovely guy and I was thinking we could get to know each other better, make this a date? Maybe do a repeat if we like it?” 

“I’d love that,” Chris smiles.

“Good,” Sebastian grins and presses a kiss to Chris’s cheek. 

Years later on their wedding day they still tell the story of how Dodger helped them get together. Some flower beds were definitely worth what they gained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr if you want to. I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there. You can also check out the tumblr for Evanstan Week @evanstanweek.


End file.
